Rwby slaves
by white1498
Summary: This fic does not support any of what's in it if you have a problem then don't read it and go somewhere else good day sir\madam. on hold.
1. chapter 1

Chapter one: breaking in

Contains: slavery and mind breaking

Ruby, her team, Pyhrra and Nora woke up in a cell with no memory on how they got there. "Guys, where are we?" asked Yang now waking enough to look around. "I don't know where we are, but it sure is dark." Said, Nora, as she felt around for anyone to hold onto. "Well, it could always be worse." Said Pyhrra and just like that the lights came on.

With the lights on everyone, it was discovered that Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Pyhrra, and Nora were all in the same cell naked. "Aaaawww!" Screamed Weiss as she covered her small breasts. "Alright, we're all naked with pet collars around our necks with our names on them and ear tags with a number and barcode." Said Ruby now starting to cover her own small breasts.

The sound of boot steps coming closer made everyone look to see a man with blonde hair, white skin, and black leather clothes walk up to their cell. "Morning sleeping beauties. Now let's get you lot broken in. And before I open this cell those collars act not only as suppressors for your aura and semblance but also as behavioral monitors and as tracking devices." Said the man as he took out a key ring and used one of the keys to open the door.

The man opened the door and walk into the cell. He walked up to Pyhrra and tied a cloth to the front and back rings on her collar, then had her stand and walk over to Nora and repeated the same thing, but only tied a new cloth to the back. The man then proceeded to do the same thing with Ruby, Weiss, and Blake it only stopped when it was Yang's turn. "Get up blondie." Said the man in a demanding tone. "Make me." Said Yang still not willing to get up. Suddenly just then she felt a surge of electricity jump into her system for five seconds. "Are you going to get up or are going to be stubborn?" Asked the man and Yang got up and the man proceeded to tie Yang's collar to Blake's and started to walk them out of their cell.

As Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Pyhrra, and Nora were escorted through the dungeon they noticed then all of those in cells were female students human and Faunus. "Why are they all here?" Asked Ruby out loud not expecting an answer. "They're here because the order demanded that they be here." Said the man in front leading them to a door. "Alright here's the breaking room. Here you'll be broken and what you'll do will be decided later." Said the man as the door opened and he handed the lead rope to someone else. And with a single tug of the lead rope, the group of six huntresses moved into the room.

Inside the room where six empty chairs and a man with dark hair with pink highlights, white skin, and green leather. "Now take a seat and we'll begin breaking you lot." Said the man as he motioned for them to take a seat and they moved to the chairs. "How's this gonna happen? It won't involve needles, will it?" Asked Blake hoping it wouldn't involve needles. "No, the order no longer does that practice ever since this device was invented." Said the man as he started to strap each female into her chair.

First, the man strapped down the arms with two straps each and hands with one strap for each hand, then the legs with three straps two for the top and one for the bottom, after that he secured a helmet with a visor to the head. The man proceeded to do these five more times each with of the females' present. "Now to start breaking you all in." Said the man as he activated the machine that gave each female constant orgasm that started to make each female lose who they were only major traits and memories would remain after they were broken.

After the machine had been running for five full minutes the man turned off the machine and looked over at what still remains of who they were. "Well slightly more than expected, but acceptable." Said the man who undid the straps restraining all the females and took off the cloths acting as guild ropes. The man walked over to the doors and handed the clothes to someone on the other side. The man walked over to the females and looked then over. All the females were panting, sweating and had faces that said they couldn't even do basic reading or math. "Alright get up let's get you girls cleaned up and dressed." Said the man who got each female on the floor and leads them to a shower where a naked woman with a waterproof mask on with black hair was waiting.

"Thank you, love. I'll take it from here." Said the woman as she looked Yang over even going as far as to tease play with yang's breasts. "Alright, just yell if you need any help." Said the man as he left to return to the breaking room. The woman walked over to a control panel on the wall and started the shower. The women walked over to Weiss and proceeded to rub shampoo, conditioner and a body wash over Weiss before going to Ruby, Blake, and Pyhrra. When she came to yang and Nora they were busy eating out each other. "Well, at least I can get the blonde one's hair done before I get to work on the orange one." Said the woman as she started to wash the blonde locks of yang. "Wow, she must have taken very good care of her hair before she was broken not a single split end." Said the woman who managed to get yang and Nora off of each other, but proceeded to kiss each other instead of eating out. "Well, at least they're not on top of each other." Said the woman as she finished washing Yang's body.

"Looks like I'll need to use the hair growth shampoo before I start to wash this one." Said the woman as she took out a green bottle labeled hair growth. The woman got a handful of the shampoo and proceeded to rub it into Nora's hair and it started to grow it was now almost as long as Pyhrra's hair. "That should do nicely now to start on the shampoo, conditioner and body wash. Once that's done I just need to get them dressed and show them to the boss and end of story." Said the woman as she proceeded to finish washing Nora. "Alright, you lot stand up and follow me." Said the woman and the group of six proceeded to follow her to a dressing room.

"Now let's see what shows of the best of each of you." Said the woman as she looked through a file for each of the females looking for what outfit would be best for each of them. "Well looks like I'm going with the default outfit of minstrel dancers." Said the woman as she got semi-transparent cloth for each female to put on. The woman looked at her work and was impressed she managed to leave nothing to the imagination. "Well best show you lot to the boss and from there what market you'll be sold on will be chosen." Said the woman as she guided the females to a showroom where a huge monitor was.

"Mistress rave, I see you continue to do your best with the slaves." Said the individual whose voice was clearly filtered to keep their identity a secret. "Oh, you praise me to much lord white. Please don't do that when the stock is present." Said mistress rave looking away blushing. "Well let's see about this stock." Said lord White looking over each one of them tentatively. Lord White sighed signaling that they couldn't be sold.

"Lord white, why can't they be sold?" Asked mistress rave in shock. "They don't meet the requirements to be sold on either the open or black market. Rave, you can keep them. This may be just one case, but tell torch to add another thirty seconds to the braking process." Said lord white looking at mistress rave. "Yes sir, but its light out I'll take them home at night, lord white." Said mistress rave rounding up her defective product. "See that you do law enforcement has been cracking down on the slave trade in Vale." Said lord white warning mistress rave. "I know, sir. I know. I've seen the news Roman really should have known better." Said mistress rave as she guided her slaves to the dressing room. "Indeed, he should have." Said lord white as mistress rave left with the last of her slaves.

"Alright take those clothes off and put them back the next batch of slaves should be finishing up and will be in the showers any second now." Said mistress rave as her slaves disrobed and proceeded into the showers. "Well, at least I don't need to take any days off to train them." Said mistress rave to herself as the last slave moved into the showers. Mistress rave walked into the showers to see torch with the next batch of hopefully not defective slaves. "Hey, torch." Said mistress rave as torch turned to look at her. "The boss says to add another thirty seconds the previous batch are all defective. Hopefully, this batch isn't defective." Said mistress rave to torch. "Got it, five minutes thirty seconds. Thanks, rave." Said torch as he left. "Asshole." Said mistress rave to herself as she started the showers. "Alright, my slaves help me wash this batch." Said mistress rave as her slaves split into pairs to wash the current batch. The wash was quicker than usual and easier to sense Yang didn't lose her knowledge on hair care. In the end, mistress rave got two more slaves a former fashionista and a rabbit Faunus. "Well, I can probably use the fashionista assuming she still has a take on clothes." Said mistress rave to herself as she continued to work.

After three more hours of watching her slaves tend to other slaves that were sold. Mistress rave got together eight greatcoats and walked to her apartment with slaves following closely behind. Thankfully the lobby was empty and only one staff member was present. She paid him to look the other was for ten minutes as she got her slaves into the elevator. She pressed to button that lead to her penthouse on the top floor and lead her slaves to their temporary living space. "Tomorrow is a day off so I'll assign you each a job then." Said mistress rave as she got herself and her slaves ready for bed.

A/n I don't condone slavery in any form this is purely for entertainment purposes only. Like if you put slave and hentai together you get animated and comic stuff. This is a story I won't update often maybe like once a year, but if I get enough comments saying that they like it I may put it up onto a monthly schedule if the admins don't flip their shit about this fic. And I'm not going to use my ending statement on this fic. this chapter underwent a rewrite to improve both flow and grammar.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: assigning work

Contains: maids, pet play, breast sucking and transformations

Mistress Rave woke and got ready to assign her slaves their tasks. After getting dressed in a long one-piece dress she made her way to her slave's temporary room to find that they weren't there. Mistress Rave made her way downstairs to find that the white-haired one was ordering around all her slaves, but the black fade to red-haired one. As mistress rave walked down to the first floor she smelled something absolutely delicious. "Who's cooking breakfast?" Asked mistress Rave as she got to the first floor of her penthouse.

"Mistress, we're glad to know you awake and the one who's cooking is Ruby." Said the white-haired one as she bowed to mistress rave. "I see and call me Rave. Mistress is only when I work." Said, Rave, as she walked over to the kitchen to see a table was set for nine and Ruby was busy cooking all the food then setting it on the tables. "Oh, mistress glad to see you're awake what would you like?" Asked Ruby as she continued to cook four more dishes. "A bowl of cereal and some milk would be fine." Said rave as she took a seat and not long after she took a seat her food was in front of her. "Thank you, Ruby," said Rave before she took a bite of her breakfast. "Your welcome, rave." Said, Ruby, before she went to work cooking four more breakfast dishes.

"Well looks like I can take out those six maid outfits I have in storage, but what of the Faunus?" Asked Rave to herself before she remembered those injections she has also in storage. After Rave finished her breakfast she went into the storage room that was across from her pool. "Aww, there you are my loves." Said, Rave, as she pulled out six maid outfits and a case of injections. After Rave got what she came for and locked to storage room once she was out of the room she made her way to the front living room.

When Rave walked into her front living room she saw that it was spotless and that all her slaves were sitting on the floor looking at her. "Alright, let's see. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Coco, Pyhrra and Nora put these on." Said, Rave, as she put the maid outfits onto the coffee table. The group of six slaves got up and picked up one outfit each and put it on. Rave looked at each one impressed with how well they fit each female until she came to Yang. "Yang take of the maid outfit and join Blake and Velvet." Said Rave and Yang promptly did as took she took off the outfit even going as far as to fold it up then joined the Faunus.

Rave looked back to the five maids and decided that for how she didn't need them. "You five are dismissed. Return to your room till I call for one of you." Said Rave and promptly the five maids made their way back upstairs to their temporary room.

Rave looked at the one human and two Faunus deciding which one is first. Finally, Rave decided to start with Blake. "Blake come over her kitty." Said Rave and Blake did as told and she crawled over to Rave then bent down to present her rump. "Oh, eager to please are we." Said Rave and all Blake let out was a meow. With that done rave opened case and picked up the domestic neo-cat injection and plunged the needle into Blake's soft rump and not long after the injection Blake grew a black cat tail, her cat ears became even more catlike, she grew two additional sets of breasts each the same size as her original set and her eyes became more catlike.

"Now Blake go play with the maids." Said Rave and Blake promptly left to go play with the maids. "Velvet come over here." Said Rave in a sweet tone and Velvet crawled over to Rave and also presented her rump and Rave picked up the neo rabbit injection and plunged the needle into Velvets rump and just like with Blake she to got more bunny-like ears, eyes, legs and even grew a fluffy copper colored tail. "Now go play with Blake and the maids, velvet." Said Rave and Velvet promptly left to go play with Blake and the maids.

The only one left was yang who crawled over to Rave and presented her breasts to Rave who was surprised by this. "Seems you know you'll get the neo cow injection." Said, Rave, as she took out the neo cow injection and plunged the needle into Yang's ample breasts and was surprised to see that yang grew not only cow ears and udders but also three additional sets of breasts each as large as the original set she had. "Well looks like I'll need to discreetly order a few milking machine." Said Rave surprised by what grew on Yang. "Well, that's all, for now, go on and play with the others, yang." Said Rave and just like with Blake and Velvet, yang promptly left to play with Blake, Velvet and the maids.

"Well, it's been about three hours let's see what they are doing now." Said Rave to herself as she reached for her T.V. Remote and turned it to the camera she had installed before she ever had the slaves she has now. When she turned to the channel that connects to the camera she saw that her slaves were sucking in Yang's breasts and playing with each other as they sucked in Yang's breasts this caused Rave to start to play with herself and she really enjoyed it. "Mmmmmm, I should have that red-haired girl eat me out." Said, Rave, before she came spraying not only the floor but also the couch she was sitting on.

"Mmmm, maybe that could work." Said Rave to herself before she called for a maid. "Pyhrra, come here now." Called Rave and she saw that Pyhrra stopped playing with Blake and sucking on Yangs top left breast. She got up and walked into the living room and went to stand in front of Rave. "You called mistress." Said Pyhrra as she took a bow. "Yes, I need you to lick up the wet spot on the floor and on the couch." Said, Rave, as she got up and Pyhrra started to lick up where Rave came. When Pyhrra finished she stood. "Is there anything else you need mistress Rave?" Asked Pyhrra and Rave pulled the top off of her. "Yes, I want you to suck on my breasts." Said, Rave, as she sat back down on the formerly wet area of the couch. "Yes, mistress." Said Pyhrra before she laid down on the couch and began to suck on her mistresses' breasts. "That's good keep sucking." Said, Rave, as she started to stroke Pyhrras hair. "Ruby, Weiss. Get started on lunch." Said Rave and she saw on her T.V. that Ruby and Weiss stopped playing with each other and sucking on Yangs lower right breasts.

Ruby and Weiss walk down to their mistress and asked what she would like. "Something with chicken in it." Said Rave and Ruby and Weiss started on lunch.

A\n yes I know this got weird but keep in mind this is a magical girl anime so weird shit happens. this chapter has been rewritten for flow and grammar corrections.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: plans for the future

Several months later

"Mistress, I've gotten the milk you wanted and all the tasks you wanted to be done before you returned have been completed." Said, Weiss, as she carried a bottle of milk ready to give it to her mistress when she gestured for it. "Good, now Weiss I'm curious as to what do you want anything you and the others have been doing such a good job of taking care of my home." Said, Rave, as she walked to her bedroom in stride. "Oh, well myself and the others have been wanting to have young for the past month now that you ask." Said Weiss keeping stride with her mistress. "Then it's settled, I'll need to get some knockout drugs and invent a new method or form of mind-breaking." Said, Rave, as she reaches her bedroom doors before turning around and clapping her hand together.

"What do you mean mistress?" Asked Weiss surprised by her mistresses' sudden actions. "Oh, you and the others will see next week Weiss." Said, Rave, as she took the bottle of milk and opened the doors, walked into her bedroom and closed the doors. Weiss let out a sigh and went back to the servant's quarters.

Mistress Rave walked over to her walk-in closet and started to disrobe once fully naked she put on a cut off t-shirt that barely covered her generous mounds and sexy short shorts that went up to her waist yet at the same time covered her pussy. After getting dressed Rave went over to her desk mirror and started to tie her hair into a ponytail. After rave was finished she called for one of her slaves. "Coco, my bedroom now." Called Rave and shortly after coco appeared stepping inside of Raves bedroom. "I'm here mistress, what do you need." Said, Coco, before Rave got up and put herself into a position that Coco wishes that she could perform. "I called you here to know how do I look." Said Rave winking in Coco's direction. "You look very very sexy in such scandalous attire." Said Coco now starting to get a bit damp between her legs. "Very good, your dismissed coco." Said Rave and Coco left to find somewhere to satisfy herself.

Mistress rave took off the very relieving attire and then put on very modest clothes. After that, she went to her laboratory to make some knockout drugs. "Once I get some male slaves I may even have them impregnate myself that is if I can convince lord white to give me maturity leave." Said rave to herself after getting to work on different knockout drugs.

A/N: this chapter has been rewritten to flow and make grammar corrections. enjoy the story.


End file.
